CAWiki:Custom Warzone Arena/The 'MVP'
Overview The MVP is considered one of the most dangerous Mercenaries up for hire. Aside from being the the fastest, slimmest and a "Jack-Of-All-Trades", the MVP is definitely a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Some people call him 'a reckless idiot who rushes', the enemy calls him the small glint in the distance before they lose the ability to speak...forever. His silent footsteps, even when sprinting poses as a deadly threat to the enemy as they would not see him coming before it is too late. His ability to detect enemy equipment (explosives, remote detonation explosives, mines and scramblers) positions gives him a clear advantage on the battlefield as he can easily avoid threats while keeping a safe distance from explosives. He has the ability to be camouflaged in any environment and can adapt to any condition. Special Abilities *'Ability to equip multiple perks of the same tier' *'Ability to detect enemy equipment positions' *'Passive' Camoflauge. Camouflage changes, depending on the environment. *'Ability to immediately adapt to any condition.' Character Restrictions As desirable and admirable as The 'MVP' can be, there are certain things you cannot change about him. If you do, choose to hire The 'MVP', the ability to change his Perks to other people's liking. *Head: You cannot change his Custom Cyclops Bandana *Face: You cannot change his Face gear: His facepaint changes with the current surroundings. *Vest: You cannot change his Vest. He is always equipped with a Recon/Assault Hybrid Vest. *Camouflage: You cannot change his camouflage/uniform. It has the ability to change, depending on the player's surroundings. *Backpack: You cannot change the backpack. *Perks: You cannot change his Perk loadouts; It is pre-chosen to be adaptable to every environment. Gear Head: Custom Cyclops Bandana +10 Speed +20% Stamina Face: Skull/Crossbones Bandana and facepaint (changes with surroundings) +5 Speed, +20% Stamina, 100% Flash Protection Vest: Hybrid Recon/Assault Vest +35% Protection +20% Speed Camouflage: Passive (Changes depending on the environment) Backpack: +3 Slot +3 Perk 50% more Ammo, Able to 'scavenge' ammo supplied from dead soldiers Tier 1 Perk: Sleight of Hand Pro: Faster Reloading and Swap weapons faster Tier 2 Perk: Quickdraw Pro: Aim faster, recover from equipment use faster Tier 3 Perk: Stalker Pro: Move faster when aiming, delay the detonation of motion triggered explosives. Secondary Perks Tier 1: Extreme Conditioning: '''Sprint for a longer duration and climb obstacles faster '''Tier 2 Perk: Assassin Pro: Undetectable via Heartbeat Sensor and Satellite Scanner. No red name or red crosshair when targetted. Reduced flinch when hit. Able to identify targets at longer distances. Unable to be tagged by explosives or bullets Tier 3 Perk: Dead Silence Pro: No falling damage, silent footsteps, shots fired are invisible to the radar. Preferred/Recommended Loadout(s) for The 'MVP' Default Loadout Primary: Remington MSR Extended Mags and Variable Zoom Scope/Thermal Primary Proficiency: Full Metal Jacket Secondary Weapon: Glock 18 Extended Mags/Suppressed Melee: Ballistic Knife (with 2 rechambers) Explosive: Grim Reaper Rocket Launcher Backpack Slot 1: Model 1887 Akimbo/FMJ/Speed Loader Backpack Slot 2: Magpul FMG-9 Akimbo/Hollow Points Backpack Slot 3: HS-10 Shotgun Akimbo/Extended Magazines Proficiency: Hollow Points Loadout: Designer Marksman Primary: AR-15 Adjustable stock, Suppressed, Extended Clip Primary Proficiency: Speed Secondary Weapon: USP (.40 S&W) w/ Compensator, 3 burst conversion Melee: Tactical Knife Explosive: Semtex x2 Backpack Slot 1: Strela-1 Launcher Backpack Slot 2: FAD Hybrid Sight, Suppressed Backpack Slot 3: PM-9 HAMR Scope, Suppressed Proficiency: Commando Loadout: Rambo Primary: M60E4, Rapid Fire, Foregrip/Holographic Sight Primary Proficiency: Speed Secondary Weapon: USP Compact w/ Compensator, Suppressed Melee: S.O.G Flash Tanto, Spring Assist knife Explosive: Valkyrie Rocket x2 Backpack Slot 1: RPK 'The Afterburner' (Upgraded Variant) Backpack Slot 2: M240 Foregrip/ Red Dot Sight Backpack Slot 3: Model 1887 Akimbo/Speed Loader Proficiency: Hollow Points Loadout: Snipe-a-holic Primary: Dragunov Suppressed/Extended Mags Primary Proficiency: Impact Secondary: P99 Suppressed/ Extended Mags Melee: Ballistic Knife w/ 2 rechambers Explosive: Concussion Grenade Backpack Slot 1: AS50 Suppressed/ Thermal Sight Backpack Slot 2: L118A Heartbeat/ Supressed Backpack Slot 3: RSSAS Suppressed/ Extended Mags Proficiency: Hollow Points Loadout: Art of Teleport Primary: UMP45 Suppressed/Extended Mags Primary Proficiency: Speed Secondary: M93 Raffica Akimbo/ Suppressed Melee: Tactical Knife Explosive: Smoke Grenade Backpack Slot 1: MSR Suppressed/ Thermal Backpack Slot 2: ACR Suppressed/Extended Mags Backpack Slot 3: Model 1887 Suppressed/ Upgraded Iron Sights Proficiency: Speed Loadout: Danger Close! Primary: TAR-21 w/ M203 Grenade Launcher, Red Dot Sight Primary Proficiency: Impact Secondary: Kimber .45 Suppressed Melee: Ballistic Knife w/ 2 rechambers Explosive: Semtex x4 Backpack Slot 1: RPG-7 Backpack Slot 2: RPD Extended Mags Backpack Slot 3: AK-47 w/ GP-25 Grenade Launcher Proficiency: Impact Loadout: I Ninja 2.0 Primary: PP90M1 Suppressed, Extended Mags Primary Proficiency: Kick Secondary: P226 Suppressed Melee: Tactical Knife Explosive: Concussion Grenade Backpack Slot 1: FAMAS Suppressed, Heartbeat Detector Backpack Slot 2: DSR-50 Suppressed, IR Backpack Slot 3: Model 1887 Suppressed, Akimbo Proficiency: Hollow Points Loadout: Sniping Connoisseur Primary: MK-14 Hybrid Sight, Suppressed Primary Proficiency: Iron Lungs Secondary: S&W M5906 Suppressed Melee: Ballistic Knife Explosive: Dead Man's Hand Backpack Slot 1: M21 EBR Suppressed, IR Backpack Slot 2: M1 Garand w/ SUSAT, Suppressed Backpack Slot 3: Remington M597 VTR, Hybrid Sight, Suppressed Proficiency: Impact Loadout: 'Full Metal Jacket' Primary: Intervention FMJ, Extended Mags Proficiency: Impact Secondary: M93 Raffica Akimbo, FMJ Melee: Crossbow Explosive Tip Explosive: Semtex Backpack Slot 1: SCAR-H FMJ Backpack Slot 2: Model 1887 FMJ Backpack Slot 3: AK-47 FMJ Proficiency: Impact Killstreak rewards 9 Killsreak: Death Machine (Minigun) 14 Killstreak: Blackbird (Displays enemy position and direction. Cannot be shot down) 17 Killstreak: Juggernaut w/ RPG-7 and M60E4; extra perks and support weapons. Juggernaut has decreased speed but better damage resistance. Able to take a ton of punishment before the suit catches on fire, killing the user. Category:CAWiki:Custom Warzone Arena Category:CAWiki:Custom Warzone Arena Mercenaries